


Loki Gets a Redemption Arc

by The_Best_Guesst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Guesst/pseuds/The_Best_Guesst
Summary: AU- During Thor: The Dark World, Loki wasn't tricking Thor and actually died for a minute. Luckily his magic saved him. Now he's stuck on Earth, with no memory, and... will update when more of the story is written. My version of a fix-it for Loki. Rated T to be safe. First Marvel fic, so be kind. Crossposted on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stuff in progress but I needed to write Loki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you enjoy!

Loki hadn’t expected to end up here. He didn’t love his br- not brother, Thor. He really didn’t. But he couldn’t let him die by the hand of a dark elf, of all things, on Svartalfheim. And so it was that Loki, mastermind, creator of many plans for mischief and battle, threw planning to the side and used Thor’s method of brute force.

While the Berserker dark elf was distracted by its attack on Thor, Loki quickly yet quietly ran towards the pair, grabbing a sword on the way. With no time to think, Loki used the tried and true method of stabbing the cursed creature through the chest. He felt a stab of unease as the creature didn’t immediately fall, but instead turned towards the God of Mischief. Then Loki felt an actual stab as the dark elf abruptly grabbed him and used the sword sticking out of its chest to run Loki through.

Through his pain, Loki was still able to think, and discreetly armed the mini black hole grenade all dark elves carry before the creature threw him down. Loki’s vision flared white as the wound was aggravated by such rough handling, but he gained control of his faculties in time to see the dark elf stalk towards him again. Though breathless from agony, Loki still managed to gasp out, “See you in hell, monster.”

Said monster paused, confused about his meaning, before noticing the grenade at its side armed and about to go off. It fumbled, trying to detach the weapon from its belt, but it was too late. The grenade went off and the mini black hole started tearing through the dark elf’s being. Watching it implode was both satisfying and disturbing, and Loki found himself unable to look away, much like bystanders of a particularly bad car crash can't tear their eyes away. As the light generated by the implosion blinked out, Loki finally felt the extent of his injury. He was only vaguely aware of Thor running to him. The murmured, “No, no, no,” brought Loki back to himself.

“Oh, you fool. You didn’t listen,” came Thor's voice, gravelly with worry.

Loki wanted to reassure his brother, gasping out, “I know, I am a fool. I'm a fool.” He couldn’t control a wince at the end that pulled his words tight.

Thor held him close, imploring, “Stay with me, stay.”

Loki knew that would be impossible, and apologized to Thor, saying, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” again and again. He felt so cold, and so tired. His gasps of air turned softer and slower, his muscles relaxing as he was too weak to hold them tight against the pain.

“It’s alright. I’ll tell Father what you did here today.” Thor was crying.

Loki wanted to let his brother know he actually did care. He loved Thor. So with the last of his strength, he whispered, “I didn’t do it for him.” With that, he felt consciousness slipping away as he grew colder until it felt like the void all over again and then he didn’t feel anything.

Thor watched the light fade from Loki's eyes and the heat fade from his skin as his last breath escaped his lips. Thor clutched Loki close and screamed in denial to the universe. Just when he had his brother back, when the jealousy and anger was overpowered by the bond between them, when Loki saved him one last time, his brother was ripped away from him.

“Thor, we have to go,” Jane pleaded. Thor had forgotten she was there in his grief. Regretfully, he moved away from the body that was once his brother. He would come back once Malekith was stopped and give Loki a proper funeral. As he led Jane back to the tunnel, he missed the slight rise and fall of Loki's chest as his breathing restarted.


	2. Setting the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives on Earth.

While Loki was unaware of it, as he was still unconscious and mostly dead, his magic was working to heal him. It had been working overtime to replace the blood lost and close the wound enough that it wouldn't kill him again before restarting higher functions. It almost didn’t make it in time, leaving several vital organs without nutrients for several minutes, leading to minor damage that would be repaired in time. Having so much damage spread so far, the magic had to prioritize anything that would kill Loki, like the giant stab wound impaling one of his lungs, over any minor inconveniences like losing feeling in the tips of his fingers and toes or not being able to access almost all of his memories. Just little things like that.

As the magic was working diligently on preserving Loki's life, the convergence was getting closer to its culmination. While the main event was centered on Greenwich, specifically at the Old Royal Naval College, portals were opening up all over London and the nine realms. Loki's still unconscious, but only half dead, body fell through a portal to Vanaheim, then another portal to Alfheim, then back to Svartalfheim, before falling through one last portal into London, coming to a stop in front of the Bag O Nails pub.

The portal unfortunately didn't form on the sidewalk in front of the pub, but rather several feet above the concrete, letting him hit the ground hard. The people walking around were startled by his appearance, but the news of Thor’s battle and the portals had already reached them, so the weirdness of the situation was somewhat lacking. A more concerned passerby stopped next to the unconscious man in strange green clothes to help, and she quickly noticed the rather large stab wound that had opened up again from the rough travel.

“Oh, bloody hell,” she murmured, before turning to the other onlookers. “He’s badly wounded. Someone call an ambulance!” 

While one of the onlookers called for medical assistance, a woman pushed through the crowd. She knelt next to Loki and said, “My name is Stephanie Martin, I’m a nurse. I can help. Does anyone have a clean cloth?”

A bartender who had noticed the commotion and came outside to spectate said that he could get one. He rushed back into the pub as Stephanie quickly took stock of Loki’s vitals, ensured he was breathing, and then as soon as the bartender came back with a clean dishcloth, put pressure on the stab wound to keep him from bleeding out before the medics could get there. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the security cameras for Buckingham Palace managed to capture the image of Loki falling from the sky. Using a program initiated by Stark after the Battle of New York, all footage from famous places, including Buckingham Palace, had to be processed through facial recognition. The database for the facial recognition program had almost all of the known villains faces in it, including Loki’s. That way, the Avengers could be notified of any attack on any major at-risk site immediately, sometimes even before it happens.

Of course, they don’t always go racing off at every alert, but when a match is at a high enough percentage, and the villain is a high enough security risk, the Avengers are at least notified of the potential villain plot. Loki, however, had the very highest risk rating, and so the Avengers were notified right away once the footage had matched his face. They quickly geared up and headed out to intercept what they thought was one of Loki's plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Life happened but I'm back and hopefully writing this will go more smoothly in the future (not likely, but I can hope). I'm pre-student teaching this semester, and student teaching next semester, and I'm taking some required classes over winter break, but I will try my best to keep writing. This shall not be abandoned!


	3. Getting the Plot Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and how short this chapter is, and the lack of Loki in this chapter. Life is busy, see endnotes if you want deets.

Though the Avengers travelled fast on Stark tech, they still arrived after Malekith was defeated and the Convergence had passed. Luckily, this meant they didn’t have to worry about flying through wormholes to different worlds. Unluckily, it also meant that Loki was on the loose for more time. They knew that there had been Thor sightings all around London, but there was no word of a genocidal maniac rampaging, so they had no idea where Loki could be. There had been no new alerts on the facial recognition system since the first by Buckingham Palace. Thor seemed to be the best, and only, option to find his brother. Without further ado, the Avengers went looking for Thor. 

Thor, after he secured the aether, went around London with Jane and Selvig, making sure space unfolded correctly after the Convergence and fixing what needed to be fixed. They worked quickly and had almost finished when the Avengers found them. 

“Friends!” Thor boomed when he caught sight of them. “You have missed the battle, but all is well. The Convergence is over, and the day is won.”

Tony Stark stepped forward to greet Thor, then looked around in confusion. “Where’s your crazy brother?”

Thor stiffened at the question, while Jane looked down and away. 

“Loki has died on Svartalfheim in service to Asgard. In service to me. He met his end bravely, and with honor,” Thor told the Avengers with a solemn face. 

“Uhhhh… when did that happen, Thor?” Tony questioned. 

“It was just before the battle,” Jane said. “He died saving Thor. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen, but…”

Tony looked at the other Avengers in confusion. Steve spoke up, “So you saw him die, on another planet, before the battle?”

“Yes, why must you continue to ask? Let me make peace with the loss of my brother.”

Bruce stepped up, saying, “We got an alert that he was on earth in sight of a surveillance camera about halfway through the battle.”

Thor froze. Not a muscle moved for a full 30 seconds. The Avengers were just starting to shuffle awkwardly when Thor threw himself into motion. “Where is he?”

“That’s what we are trying to figure out. We searched the general area but it’s been hours. He could be long gone by now,”  Steve explained. 

Jane frowned in confusion. “He was stabbed in the chest. I don’t know how he survived but he probably couldn’t have gone far. Have you checked the security footage?”

With how the Avengers looked anywhere but at her, Jane concluded that they did not. She heaved a sigh. 

“Let’s go find out what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I’m glad I at least got another chapter out.   
> So- student teaching has taken over my life. It’s basically a full time job that I’m not getting paid for. I’m staying at the school 48 hours a week at least, and then I have 3 classes on mondays and Wednesdays, and then I still do stuff for student teaching like prep and creating quizzes and stuff at my dorm, and I’m also trying to do homework and I’m part of two clubs, and I need some human contact so I need to spend some time with friends and family and there are not enough hours in a day to do everything. Life is busy. And I still try to make time to write because I need to see this story in actuality just as much as you guys. I might be writing maybe a sentence per week but it is getting built. See ya next time!


	4. Oops, Loki’s Still in the Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep doing short chapters because I want to get this stuff out to you ASAP and also it kinda naturally splits there? Anywho here you go. (Also, made a small pun in the chapter title. Comment if you see it. If you don’t, I didn’t until after I wrote it lol)

After tracking down the security camera that initially sent the alert, the Avengers accessed the footage. What they saw surprised everyone (though with Thor and Jane, they were more surprised that Loki managed to survive, while the Avengers were surprised by the lack of havoc) but they were able to use the timing and police data that Tony hacked to find where the ambulance took the wounded demigod. 

As the motley group approached the hospital they discussed an action plan. Tony was all for bursting in and taking advantage of the element of surprise. Steve, however, wanted to avoid an international incident, and so voted to follow hospital procedure. Thor and Jane voted for only them two go in to see Loki. Jane’s reasoning was that friendly(ish) faces would probably get a better reception than the Avengers. The debate was ended by a nurse declaring that only family was allowed to see patients in the ICU. This meant Thor and, by proxy of their relationship, Jane were the only ones let inside, leaving Tony to sulk at being left out and the rest of the Avengers to mill about. The Avengers were less well known in the UK than in America, but they still got some wide-eyed stares from the locals. 

Thor and Jane got their own strange looks directed at them by the nurses, but it was for a different reason. As the aide leading them explained, they had no idea how Loki was still alive. 

“The stab wound had gone through his ribs, his lung, and nicked a bit of his spine. He lost so much blood and his body sustained so much trauma there’s no way he wouldn’t be dead right now, except he isn’t dead,” the aide told them. 

Thor and Jane exchanged a look before Thor asked, “Have you noticed any… unusual healing? Injuries that vanish or reappear?” Though Thor didn’t want to think that Loki was simply using his glamour to appear wounded, he would be remiss not to check. 

The aide, however, nodded and said, “Oh yeah, this guy heals like nothing I’ve ever seen. While we were examining him, we could actually see some of his wounds closing up. It’s like he’s got one of those mutations that people have been talking about lately, you know, like a healing factor. Reappearing injuries, not so much. Though he did thrash around a bit a couple times, reopened some wounds.”

Thor looked thoughtful at this. Consistent injuries meant that glamour was less likely. Chances were good that Loki wasn’t faking any of it. But Thor had trusted too much lately to eliminate anything. But, he would reserve judgement until he saw his brother with his own eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously written in a time before the quarantine lol  
> Also, Loki’s showing up next chapter, I swear!  
> Also also, my life is somehow busier with this quarantine? Distance learning is a HELL of a lotta work on the teacher’s end and holy mother of spaghetti is it a lotta work on the students end as well. I get the best of both worlds lol. Be kind to your teachers and maybe thank them for doing all this for you. They don’t get all that much recognition usually and now they have to completely remodel everything while taking care of their own households? It’s a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this because for once I actually have stuff planned out. I hope you enjoyed, let me know by commenting, subscribing or giving me kudos. (Seriously, it takes five seconds to say hi in the comments, and it would be appreciated and very motivating!) Nourish my creative spirit!


End file.
